The Way It Should Have Been
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: "It's just, when you kiss me, I get... flustered," I admitted sheepishly. "I don't want Jacob taking advantage of that."  At least, that's what Bella says...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness folded around Alice like a velvet shroud, sheilding her from my view as I gazed anxiously from my window.

I could just about catch the silvery outline of her perfect granite skin, see the lithe movements of her legs as she padded into the trees bordering the house.

"Alice," I hissed.  
No reply, of course; Alice was probably halfway across the border by now; she was quicker than most of the others.

Giving up, I shut the window, ignoring the squealing and protesting rust that flaked off in copper flecks onto my bedroom carpet. "Shoot," I muttered, bending down to sweep them into my palm.

I straightened up, and stared in momentary horror at the figure outside my window. I'd clenched my hands into fists, and I felt the rust flecks bite into my skin.  
It was only Edward. I sighed, theatrically placing a hand to my heart and widening my eyes, mock horror-struck.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and the pain in my hand seemed to disappear as he slid, leonine, through my window.

I reached up, winding my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me; I felt my heart stutter.

He bent his head, pressing his cool lips against mine. I felt the familiar boiling sensation and a heat in the pit of my stomach, but I'd learned by now to keep it under check, so I pulled away first, regretfully. Edward, who was in a rare playful mood (I gathered from his eyes, amber in the dim light, that he'd just fed and the scent of my blood wasn't so bad that he couldn't control himself), pushed me down effortlessly onto my bed.

I giggled quietly, not wanting to wake Charlie, as Edward's freezing hands pushed back my hair, kissing my neck, my cheeks, all along my jawbone. I closed my eyes, arching my back into his perfect body, and was pleased when he kissed me a little more ferociously. Normally he'd have pushed me away, but there was something different about tonight.

Then I understood why.

With a swift and formal peck on my cheek, Edward straightened up, buttoned the top button of his shirt back up (I must have undone it in my excitement, I realised, with a blush) and smiled ruefully down at me, where I was lying, breathing hard, cheeks pink and eyes a little crazy.

"Jacob wants to see you," he said. "I thought I'd make sure you were thinking of me the whole time he's here..."

I sat up, adjusting my clothing quickly. I combed my fingers through my hair, and craned my neck to peer into the mirror beside my bed. Edward raised his eyebrows, already backing towards the window.  
"It's just, when you kiss me, I get... flustered," I admitted sheepishly. "I don't want Jacob taking advantage of that."

Edward laughed melodically. "I'll go meet Alice; did she tell you where we're going?"

"To find out whether the nomads that are passing through are friendly or not," I said, monotone; I'd heard it so many times now.

Edward chuckled, then turned to look out of the window. "The dog's here," he said, glumly.

I laughed tightly. "Send in the dog," I joked. From below my window, I heard a scornful laugh; I said, "joking, Jake," as loud as I dared.

Edward slipped from the window, and seconds later Jacob was standing in my room, his hair tousled.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled. "Heard your little makeout session," he added, winking, but his mouth was set in a hard line.

"Thanks," I muttered, already brushing a firey red.

Jake laughed, ruffling my hair. He sat down beside me on the bed, and I automatically tensed.

"Jeez, unclench," he laughed again, and I relaxed a little - this was Jake, my best friend. It didn't have to be awkward.

Jacob seemed convinced that it did, though, because he suddenly leaned over, eyes very black and intense in his weirdly grown-up face. When did he start looking so... manly?

"Jake," I said, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

He grinned, reaching up and pulling my hand around his back to rest on the base of his spine. I froze, refusing to meet his eyes. "Jake, don't."

He took my other hand, placing it on his thigh. "Jake," I said, warningly, looking up fleetingly into his face and trying to ignore the flood of warmth that was spreading through me, prickling at the back of my neck and down my back.

"Bella," he mocked, reaching out gently and taking my waist with both of his hands. His face was so close now, his eyes half-closed and a gleeful smile on his face.  
"Jake," I said again, but the words that were supposed to sound angry came out as a whisper, ragged and nervous.

Again, he mocked my voice, but his whisper seemed even more genuine than mine had.

I tried to think about Edward, but the feelings he'd evoked in me were still pumping around my body; the warmth in between my legs was almost uncomfortable, and Jacob's hands felt so... warm... and big.

Jake saw my expression, and took his chance. His forehead was suddenly pressed to mine; warm, and soft. His jaw jutted forwards, and his lips brushed mine for a fleeting second.

"Crap," I murmured, as, with a rumbling chuckle, he pressed his lips to mine again, so soft, moving against mine as his tongue probed my bottom lip.

I had been concentrating so hard on Jacob's lips that I was pleasantly shocked when suddenly the heel of his hand was pressing firmly in between my legs. "Jake," I whispered again, and this time my voice was yearning.

"Cheating on your precious Edward?" Jacob tried to insult me, but his eyes were dark with excitement, and his breathing was even harder than mine was.

"Shut up, Jake," I murmured, as he pressed his lips roughly to my neck, nipping at the skin.

He breathed out on my skin, deliciously warm. Warmth wasn't something I normally accosiated with Edward, and this made a pleasant change. _Don't think about Edward, don't think about Edward, _I thought to myself, as Jake's long fingers got to work unbuttoning my jeans.

I moaned as he pulled me closer, wrapping my legs around his waist so I was half-perched on his knee, our foreheads touching.

"Bet your bloodsucker's never done this before," Jacob murmured, dipping his hand into my trousers. I tensed, automatically, this had never happened to me in my life; I had no idea how to respond or what to do.

"Relax, Bells," Jacob whispered. He met my mouth with his as one finger stroked gently up my centre. I squeezed my eyes shut, this was so _embarassing! _

Jacob, however, seemed to be enjoying himself. He moved his finger slowly, but applied just the right amount of pressure that made me awkwardly buck my hips to meet his fingers. "Someone's eager," he half-whispered, half-laughed.

"Dammit Jacob," I moaned, "We shouldn't be doing this..."

"Yeah, we should, "Jacob said, his voice muffled as he kissed me, sliding one finger inside me.

I winced, expecting pain, but Jacob was gentle. "There now..." he crooned. "That's not so bad, is it?"

"...Mmn... No," I admitted, pressing my lips to Jacob's again.

He added another finger, and again my hips moved without me wanting them to, pressing firmly against Jacob's crotch. He was pretty hard; I could tell by the bulge in his shorts.

"Jake," I murmured, as he curled his fingers over, stroking me.

He withdrew his fingers - I whimpered at the lack of contact - and brought his hands up to unbutton my shirt. His warm fingers snaked underneath the fabric, impatient even as I shrugged my sleeves off.  
I pulled the sleeves off my arms, immediately self concious. My breasts had never really been the best part of me; they were fairly small. But Jacob seemed to like them; and I felt a thrill of excitement rush through me - Jacob would willingly have sex with me, like Edward couldn't. And right now I was too frustrated, excited, nervous and so damn horny that I couldn't think of anything but the feeling of what Jacob's hard length inside me would be like.

I could tell that Jacob wasn't going to last much longer, the way he was kneading my breasts with a hungry expression, before I had to do something. Hesitantly, I shakily unbuttoned his shorts, and he kicked them off, his tight black boxers showing me just what was about to be mine.

"Fuck, Jacob," I muttered, as, with another wink, he clambered on top of me, pulling my jeans down along with my knickers in one swift motion. I was now naked, in front of Jacob, and I found myself not caring. This was kind of fun, I admitted to myself, and pushed back the bite of guilt. Edward would want me to be satisfied, wouldn't he?

Jacob finished licking at my nipples, then pulled away.

"D'you know what you have to do now...?" he asked.

"I'm guessing put _that" - _I gestured to the rock hard-on he was now sporting - "In my mouth?"

Jacob's face lit up, as I slowly pulled down his boxer shorts.

I could feel my eyes widen as I looked down at his length - I had seen penises before, of course, I wasn't totally isolated - but Jacob's seemed... more real, somehow, than pictures I had seen. He bit his lip, looking down at me, as I moved towards his length.

"You don't have to, if you don't wa-" Jacob broke off with a soft moan as I slid my tongue slowly up and down. It was weird, certainly, and I wouldn't have wanted to do it with someone... normal, like Mike, or Tyler. But this was Jacob. I took his whole length in my mouth, or at least, as much of it as I could fit comfortably in my mouth.

Jake wound his fingers into my hair, massaging my head. "Mmmn, Bella," he whispered. Those words sent another rocket of excitement through me, settling in the wetness between my legs. I carried on with my ministrations for a short time more, until Jacob pulled lightly on my hair, tipping my head up towards him.

"Bella," he said, sitting me up beside him, one firm arm wrapped around my waist, and one playing with my hair.  
"We don't have to carry on from here... I wouldn't want you to feel like you had to," he said, ducking his head, embarassed.

"Jake," I said softly. "I love you."

"You love Edward," he corrected, almost sourly.

I shook my head. "I know," I whispered. "But I kind of know, deep down... You're the one I'm meant to be with."

"Be with...?" he mused.

This time, I was the one who winked at him. I lay down on my bed, trying to look inviting. I glanced up at him; he seemed to be deliberating.

I leaned over, rifled through my bedside drawer, and finally found what I was looking for - the condoms we'd been given in sex ed at school. I pulled the box out, and Jacob laughed throatily as I struggled with the cellophane wrapper around the box. I finally got it off, and opened the box. I tossed one wrapper to Jacob, who slid the material down his length.

"Are you ready...?" he whispered, close to my ear.

"Just do it, Jake," I murmured.

"Or, don't, alternatively..."

Both Jake and I gasped; just as the tip of Jacob's penis had touched my centre, a voice had spoken sharply from my window.

I shot upwards, Jacob rolling off me and pulling his boxers on hastily. I wrapped my duvet around me, and ran to the window.

Alice was standing in the yard below me, arms folded.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter :)**

R&R, cause at the moment I'm not entirely sure where the story should go after this point.

Thanks :) x


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap, crap, oh, _crap!_" I muttered, as I pulled on my shirt, buttoning it wrongly in the process.

"Calm down, Bells," Jacob laughed, calmly, still reclining on my bed, totally naked.

"Jacob!" I whisper-shrieked, "Get dressed!"

"Nah," he said, pulling me close to him. I struggled momentarily, glancing, terrified, out of the window, but then flopped down on top of him. I kissed the tip of his nose, and looked into his eyes.

"Listen," I said, between the kisses he was insistently pressing against my lips. "Jake, stop it, listen to me."

He stopped.

"Edward is going to KILL both of us," I said, and was suprised at the lack of sadness in my voice. "So are Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie especially, Alice, Carlisle, and most likely Esme, though I'm sure she'll see my side of the story."

"I'll take you to La Push," Jake promised me, earnestly.

"Yes," I mused, all horror gone. "That would work."

"Then let's go," Jacob whispered, "Really quickly, so we're away by the time that bloodsucker gets back with Edward."

"She'll be too quick for us," I said, sitting back as Jake sat up and pulled his boxers back on.

"Well she won't be able to come to La Push," Jacob said, grinning widely.

"I know," I said slowly.

"Something up?" he asked, sitting back down, now dressed, and kissing me.

"I feel pretty bad now," I admitted. "I mean, it's Edward."

"I know," Jacob murmured, against my cheek. His teeth found my earlobe, and he nipped at it gently. I whimpered slightly as his tongue slid up the ridge of my ear. "But can he do any of this...?" Jacob whispered. "Without killing you?"

"No," I muttered. "Come on, get up. We have to go to La Push before Alice brings Edward back."

"I suppose," Jacob admitted. With one last, long, fantastic, inside-melting kiss, he took my hand. "I'll leave Charlie a note."

I watched over his shoulder as he scribbled; **Charlie - kidnapping Bella for the weekend. Jake.**

I laughed, wrapping my arm around his muscled torso. We opened the front door together, and Jake was instantly alert.

"Aw, crap," he groaned. "Bloodsucker."

I turned around - Alice was standing in the shade of the trees, her beautiful face icy.

"Going to La Push." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat.

"What are you going to do about Edward?" Alice's voice was a whip.

"I can't decide now," I said, shakily. "Give me a few days."

Jake growled deep in his throat, a noise that I, somehow, found ridiculously sexy. He opened my truck door and pushed me into it, deliberately cupping my breasts as he did so.

He leapt into the other side, turned the key.

We drove away, as quickly as my truck was able.

* * *

**Short I know, but I'm filling in for some definate Lemon next chapter! Keep reviewing :) **


End file.
